215 days of Summer
by daughterofplutowazzup
Summary: Summer Montehey is being watched she knows it too, daughter of Dionysus granddaughter of Athena blessed with the knowledge of everything. What if while she's being watched by the Percy gang Nico gets a crush on the powerful demigod. Taken to camp half blood and becomes best friends with Drew, something tells me that Summer will have a lot of stories to tell.
1. Chapter 1

215 Days of Summer 

Chapter 1: Summer's P.O.V

I knew it. From the beginning something or someone was watching me. Flip it I thought. If they want a show I'll give it to them.

My name is Summer Montehey. I live with my mom and dad somewhere in suburbia in the state of New York. In a not so normal house as in we're kind of loaded as in my dad is the CEO of HTC and my mom is a trust fund baby so yeah, loaded.

I all started in March, it's June now. I suddenly felt this presence that maybe someone was in my closet watching me, or watching me from outside my window. I was never alone, ever, in the shower, getting dressed, going to sleep even. I knew I had company.

Nico's P.O.V

The gods had called upon us Percy, Annabeth, and I to investigate this demigod, obviously, she's powerful. But I have to admit I get distracted while watching her. I mean, her flawless olive skin, her mid length dark brown hair always knows where to go, her petite yet curved figure. She's practically a child of Aphrodite but we know better to assume that, she's gorgeous but not in the overbearing way.

Annabeth's P.O.V :

Is it just me or does Summer know she has company? I cannot believe we're doing this for seven months! Percy better not be checking her out or else I'm going to have to be the jealous Annabeth in Battle of the Labyrinth. I have an idea about confronting her though, the gods did say we can wait seven months or our plan can end early if we confront her successfully and get her to camp half blood. Once school ends we'll hint our existence, a week later we'll come out and confront her and bring her to camp halfblood.

Percy P.O.V:

Annabeth told me about her almost brilliant plan. But there's one whole in it. What is she gets attacked by a monster before school, then what?

Author's Note: Yeah, I understand if Summer seems like a Mary Sue, but later she'll go through hardships and we'll figure out her flaws and abilities. Thrust me If you haven't noticed already the P. will be in order from Summer, Nico, Annabeth, and Percy. I'm going to make new chapters every day and post them daily, but there will be cliffies. If this story gets popular I'll make a sequel about another demigod but Summer will be involved though. Please review. Longer stories later this one is short.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you those who added my story to their story alert thingy. I'm going to call you guys out to say thanks. Nikkidoesntknow, The7thSun, julissa996436, epifail107. And just a heads up chapter 3 won't have the P. for reasons I can't tell you. Also I'm sorry I didn't post my chapters daily okay I have a life. Rick Riordan owns Nico,Percy,Annabeth Summer is my O.C.**

Summer P.O.V

I've been choked up for about 31 hours now. I woke up to a breakup text. TEXT. What type of bastard breaks up via text? Even Hitler would frown upon that. That wasn't it besides crying in the shower. School was hell, maybe worse I can't confirm that. I walked through the halls like an alien, suddenly my designer handbag didn't catch the eye of the standard wannabe. The only recognition I got were stares, snickers, laughs, and sneers.

Guess why? My old "friends" posted some real PG-13 stuff about me that weren't even true. According to them I'm pregnant, terrorist, whore who gave someone an STD. My life sucks.

Have you ever come home in tears? I almost did. But I remembered I have company and should act as such. So I did what anybody else would've done I slapped my sorry ass face.

Nico P.O.V

The most painful day in my life. Seeing her go through all that crap. The most beautiful, perfect girl in the world deserves better. Reminds me of Bianca.

Her boyfriend whoever that jerk is should be d-e-a-d. And I want to be the one responsible me and my stygian black iron sword. Maybe my skeleton army? I am the ghost king aren't I? That's a question for another time Nico?

Damn you Aphrodite! Thanks to you I'm gaga over someone I don't even know. Will she hate me when she finds out I've been watching?

Annabeth P.O.V

Poor thing. If this is her luck in the mortal world imagine it in the "mythological world".

Anyways, my plan is to just watch until she gets attacked then we jump in save her and bring to camp end of story.

Poor Nico. I've never seen him so,, I don't know, hurt because of someone else's pain. Clearly he likes her, I mean she is pretty though. I hope they date soon.

Percy P.O.V

Is it just me or is this girl reading. Seriously? Some people get all the luck I wish I didn't have dyslexia. Not only is she reading, Summer is reading books with _my_ name on them! " Percy Jackson and the Olympians" books. WTF Rick!

She has a tumblr username daughterofplutowazzup **( A/N my username on tumblr)**. Really? Last time I checked Pluto is a planet. And you can't be the daughter of a planet, duh even I know that!

Author's Note: LOL Percy and Nico's P. were the most fun to write. As I said before no more P. ! They annoy the freak out of me! Also I didn't mention this before this takes place before Percy goes missing. Does my O.C still seem like a Mary Sue? I tried hard to make her a non Mary Sue though.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Third person is what I promised but I wrote it but you guys wouldn't understand in third person so sadly I have to do *sigh* P.O.V. Sorry

Summer P.O.V

You know how in the Last Olympian it started with "The end of the world happened when….." yeah, now I'm kind of relating to Percy right now. You wouldn't believe me if I told you but there are empousai in front of me and 2 of them. My life never sucked so bad. My mind was burdened with important logical things like "my jewelry box shall go to…" until " DAMN HE'S HOT" this really good looking emo looking kid who smelled like death and happy meals. He was running to help me while two other teens were fighting off the empousai.

Not even acknowledging the hot guy pulling me off the ground "It's real isn't it, demigods and all that". Searching desperately for any sign of " No" "Yeah" he said. My stomach did a belly flop not only is he hot he can talk too!

Me and whats-his-face turned our heads to see that the two teens were done with killing those empousai things.

" Thank you?" I said drawing the word out.

Nico P.O.V

-She's hot.

Annabeth P.O.V:

I'm literally the only fit two drive. Because Summer and Nico are too young ( only 15) and Percy is still jealous of Summer. Even if Summer and Nico were old enough they still couldn't because they're totally gaga over each other. Its actually kinda cute. Anyways I'm just glad we're taking her to camp half blood we're close to the border and so far no monsters!- I spoke too soon.

Percy P.O.V

Four demigods in one car = monster attack . How am I failing math? I can't believe I lost one of my best bro friends to some girl. I don't hate her I mean she's great and all but really I at least it would take longer than a total of like 2 weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Summer and Nico P.O.V only ;) Rick Riordan owns the PJO and HOO series obviously not me I'm an eleven year old girl not a forty something man.

Summer P.O.V

I should be dead. Im not suicidal or anything . But Nico Di Angelo just saved my life. I can't even describe what the monster it was over in _cling clang poof_ monster dust.

What happened next makes me blush. Its like I didn't know what I was doing, someone else was in control of my body. By the looks of it this Nico kid is going through the same thing. " Damn you Aphrodite" I thought. I mean it's not like I didn't enjoy what happened next.

We were in such close proximity I could feel him breathing. So I did what any other girl would do. I got on my tip toes and kissed him. He kissed me back. My arms wrapped around my neck, his around my waist. I couldn't have asked for anything more perfect and magical. The whole world didn't exist at least for the 10 seconds our lips were together. When our lips parted his lips were smudged with Yves Saint Laurent lipstick.

Footsteps."Shit" I thought, think, Summer think. I started babbling random shizz and Nico just nodded his head in agreement. " And then Clary sold her sock to the bald eagle the end". Percy and Annabeth stood in front of us * insert awkward moment here*

Nico P.O.V

Summer is a good kisser. " Shouldn't we go to camp?" said a tomato red me.

"Right….." Percy and Annabeth said in unison. * Insert awkward moment of us walking into camp*

Summer P.O.V

This Drew girl is really nice, lol, who am I kidding? She's a bitch . So obviously we became best friends in seconds. Before I knew it the Aphrodite cabin was like a second home to me. I can't say the same for the Hermes cabin.

We spent the day watching Mean Girls and then Mean Girls 2 but we made fun of how bad the second one is. Then it was unanimous we shall make a burn book ( A/N if you saw mean girls you would understand). Every girl at camp shall be described in the most hateful of ways for our leisure, sounds like fun.

Aphrodite kids even think I'm one of them as in half siblings. Until dinner came around and lets just say that they were dead wrong. I'm Mr.D'S daughter.

(A/N So yeah they kissed. Nico is at the underworld right now he left after summer went to camp. This takes place after the Last Olympian as in there's going to be that foreign exchange between the two camps and someone is going to be kidnapped which equals heartbreak)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello readers, you know I would say happy fourth of july but I took that as a holiday and didn't post anything the day after I had writer's block so here I am two days later with a chapter finally. I give you chapter 5…..**

Summer P.O.V

Am I proud of myself or what? I actually practiced my sword fighting and with who? Nico of course! See he came back from the underworld because he said he had to tell me something. And I just knew in my heart he would ask me out to the fireworks. You know I was right but it was difficult considering the mob of Nico fangirls. I used to be one of them….in the mortal world of course not here.

We were sword fighting and I was about to win until " OMG NICO NICO NICO I LOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUUUU" I thought it was sweet and annoying I mean the oldest of them was 13. And then they got physical managing to tear Nico's black v-neck.

Now what I did right here was selfish and helpful.

I grabbed his hand and we ran like there was no tomorrow. The little fangirls were outmatched there was no way they could run like that, except for the thirteen year old I think she's a daughter of Hermes because she can run at unhumanly speeds. Then I used my wicked mental powers to make her a bit crazy but she wasn't letting up

We got to the forest and climbed a tree- well he did I made a ladder made of vines. We got to the same branch but tired out.

" So what did you want to ask me?" I mused blushing.

" Uh well er I was wondering if you would go to the fireworks with me" he said his milky white pale face turned bright red. " I'd love to!" said a satisfied me. Then he did the what always happens in the movies he kissed me this time, much better than the kiss I'd given him. It was so amazing I almost fell off the branch. Thank the gods I did gymnastics. I gripped the branch as if it was a bar, pressed my legs against the branch back and legs straight pushed my body under and cam around landed on the branch like a true gymnast. Nico looked at me like I fell from space. " I used to be a gymnast" I explained. His mouth was still agape. Then we just started talking and stuff that's how I found out how funny he is. It felt like 10 minutes I checked my watch it had been 3 hours and 15 minutes.

" Uh Nico?" He was probably still flustered. By now we had kissed maybe two times and was that one makeout session….." Look " I said pointing at my watch " Its been more than 3 hours!"

Recapping what happened next Nico found us a tunnel so we could sneak into camp safely without anyone suspecting anything. So then we parted ways he went to his cabin table which was empty and I went to mine. But something caught me by surprise on the way to dinner maybe it's because my glasses weren't on but there stood my ex boyfriend from the mortal world who broke up with me via text. There was a satyr next to him. People always have a way of finding their way into my life, don't they?

**Author's note: I did only Summer's P.O.V because it seemed like the only one that mattered. Nico's P.O.V will be in the next chapter along with our special guest Dionysus to see what he thinks of his daughter's new boyfriend. I'm sorry if you didn't like it I wrote this off the top of my head because I overslept.**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: According to Nico di Angelo girlfriend -3 I should stick to writing off the top of my head. So I figured I'd give it another shot.

Summer P.O.V:

I cannot believe the fireworks are tonight. I'm an indecisive girl so I choose my outfit the night before. It was nothing much I had to remind myself I'm going to see fireworks with my new boyfriend not accompanying Matt Damon to the Emmy's or something. I chose a signature orange camp half blood shirt tied to the side with a purple stretchie, a indigo tank top underneath, white denim shorts with a black geometric/tribal print on it, my chocolate brown hair tied into a low side pony tail. I mentally declared myself the queen of casual before stepping out of cabin 12.

Isn't Nico the sweetest? He waited outside my cabin- well, kinda. He knew Dionysus doesn't like other campers so he was 50 yards away playing angry birds on his black iphone. " Gee thanks Nico! Poor you I must've taken forever" I said. " No problem" he said. He was dressed in his signature black v-neck and dark wash skinny jeans he had dozens of copies of the same outfit lol. We plained to meet up early so we can " hang out" in his cabin I blush just thinking about it I was eager to find out what this whole "hang out" thing meant. It was a good thing I chose a black bra , it was Nico's favorite color…..;)

Nico P.O.V

I nervously reached out my hand " Please please please please don't make me look like an idiot" I thought to myself. The last thing I wanted was to look stupid on the first date. She smiled at me and took my hand. Her smile was enough to make me confident, I guess she just has that type of control over me…..

Dionysus P.O.V:

Out of all men she choose Nick ( Author's Note: LOL Dionysus is rude even in his mind!)? I'd honestly rather have her choose none of them, Summer can be a hunter no men and she'd be immortal she can't leave me like Castor did. ( Author's Note: let it out Dionysus let it out ). I've never hated a demigod so much that Nick kid.

Summer P.O.V:

I'm so embarrassed Nico and I were just hanging out side his cabin ( TALKING NOT HAVING YOU KNOW WHAT) Drew passes by and says " Emo trying to score huh?" she sneered. I turned a dangerous shade of puce out of embarrassment and anger. How could she do such a thing I thought she was my friend! " What's your excuse whore you've touchdowned in every cabin I bet you have an STD by now" I jeered. Drew took the record as the most pissed off bitch who ever lived. Other than that the night was magical I think we're official now! "Thank you Aphrodite " I muttered to myself on the way back to my cabin with Nico walking me there, " What?" said my all powerful godly dad. " Nothing" I said smiling.

I spent my night crying though and you want to know why? I never did finnish the Son of Neptune so then when I did I went cruising the internet for spoilers for Mak=rk of Athena right? Then I found out that my boyfriend, my first true love was going to be kidnapped by the mighty earth goddess Gaea so much for a happily ever after. I can't even cry it hurts too much.

Author's Note: I was going to have Summer and Nico do the you-know-what but I didn't want to make her seem like a skank.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I didn't get hit by a bus so I bet I have no valid excuse as to why I've been a lazy arse and haven't posted anything. Here are oneshots not chapters oneshots I couldn't muster up the imaginativeness to make chapters plus I don't want to drag the storyon so without further a due I give you my beloved oneshots. Oh and Rick Riordan owns everything you know the deal

Summer P.O.V

Hugs and kisses that was it. It was all we had ever done, and if someone didn't do something about it it would stay like that. Or at least that's what Lacy told me. I had to quote on quote "spice things up a bit" or else he'll get eyes for another girl. I never followed with that spice things up a bit anyways…Nico did.

Nico P.O.V

I was hanging out with the guys just a regular Friday night until they all started talking about you-know-what. Then the stories came in about their first time and I had nothing to say I think you know why by now…..Percy being the guy he was swore he would never let me live it down and that I had to just do it already it's been like a few months and still on hugs and kisses

TO BE CONTINUED gosh that was the worst cliffhanger ever I'm ashamed

Oh and uh this something else I've been working on this will be like a sneak peak and then I'll post the whole story thingy tomorrow I think…..

The devil takes a new form in Astrumia Perspica. Her long flame colored hair cascaded down her shoulders and onto her back, her face was sunkissed, and she looked an awful lot like Scarlet Johanson. She was sugar and spice and anything but nice, even roses have thorns. She wanted Nico and she'd do anything to get him, anything at all because she was that desperate, yes she was that desperate for love.

I remember the first time she came to camp, what she wore, what she was like, how she ignored my greeting and went straight to introducing herself to my boyfriend. She wore a pink Juicy couture velour jacketqith the zipper down so everyone could get a good look at her chest( A/N whore much?) , skin tight jeans, white air force 1 nikes. In other words she basically toke my place as the queen of casual.

" Welcome to camp-" I said arm stretched out to shake her hands " Cool story bro" she said dismissively and speed walked to Nico. I couldn't catch what she said to him it was to fast like she was competing with other girls to see who introduce herself to Nico the fastest, she would've won. " Uh…..hi" Nico can be so awkward sometimes its really cute. Maybe Astrumia is a daughter of Aphrodite she looked like freaking Scarlet Johanson if that doesn't scream Aphrodite girl I don't what does…..

Author's Note: That is a sneak peak of my next story in my next chapter I'll have a link to my Summer/Nico gallery which is really romantic and nice and sweet. Ummmm you don't have to review this it's a piece of poop but yeah that's all I had so yeah that kinda sucks…..you know what? I shall hold an election on whether I should continue the story above or write a truth or dare fic with lots of romance and funny. Review to let me know which one you want and then the one with the most votes wins!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: So yeah this is the last chapter. I'm going to write other stories with Summer in it even my new OC Lesleigh ( her name is a variation of my name Leslie). So yeah here you go.**

Summer P.O.V

He has to be here he just has to. He didn't have breakfast or lunch I wasn't worried about that Nico is like a somewhat muscular twig and he would eat eventually, right? I couldn't take any chances I sped walked to his cabin only to find it was empty everything was untouched Nico had been here the night before. What happened the night before I thought would bring us closer. But he was nowhere to be found gone…..This can't be happening not this soon! I thought those girls on the internet had no idea what they were talking about I thought it was a dumb theory. Maybe the books were wrong is what I had told myself it was driving me crazy in the process real or not real?

I ran straight into the cabin expecting Nico to greet me but I knew in the back of my head he wasn't there. Nobody was. Gaea took him. Voices ringing in the back of my mind. Reminding me. Quoting the books. Then I got dizzy and so did the world apparently. Roof spinning. Lights dimming. Everything was wrong. Then just as if someone had pushed me I feel to the floor face first and blacked out.

I dreamt of him we were in some sunny town or something. It looked nothing like New York it had to be in the west. We were sitting in those open cafés where you can sit outside. We looked a bit aged. A girl running around and playing with what looked like her cousins a few feet away. Shocking though, one had my hair, Nico's skin, and black eyes she took after his father mostly. _Bianca. _Some distant voice in my head told me this. This was my child. This was going to be my life. We looked so happy...

**Author's Note: So yeah… I personally liked the way it ended that's just me. In the beginning of writing this I imagined her like droping a glass in shock but this just appealed to me more. At least we know Summer is going to have a future with Nico and have a child**


End file.
